death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Beast-men
Beast-men are treated the same as Demi-Humans but with less intelligence. Particularly feisty species will just be counted as monsters. Some Beast-Men may have animals such as bears and have a higher rank from birth, but some other beast-men are only slightly stronger than Humans or even as weak dependent on the beasts from their origin. The races created when Vida mated with the beast-kings who served Ganpaplio, the beast-god who was destroyed by the Demon King. Because there are multiple beast-king parents, beast-people can differ in appearance, but they generally all have the ears and tails of beasts. Each race has different features, such as fur growing on the backs of their hands and their shins or horns growing on their heads. Their A'ttribute Values' also differ depending on their parent beast-king. However, most races have poor qualities for magic while having excellent Vitality, Strength, Agility and Stamina. There are only mammalian races of Beast-people, and Beast-person races of boars, horses and aquatic mammals do not exist. This is because in Lambda, reptilians are descendants of the subordinates of Marduke, the Dragon-emperor god. There are no races of bird, horse or aquatic-mammalian Beast-people; this is explained by the fact that the beast-kings of those races were either destroyed by the Demon King, while some joined the Evil Gods, so the children born between them and the goddess became Harpies and Centaurs. There are no boar Beast-people because the boar beast-king joined the Demon King and became the ancestor of the Orcs; this is also recorded in the myths. However, this incident is not often spoken of. Incidentally, there are no Beast-people of domesticated animals such as dogs, cats, or pigs. In the Status, Beast-people’s races are displayed as, XX-type Beast-person. Wolf Beast-people are displayed as Wolf-type Beast-person, while wildcat Beast-people are displayed as Wildcat-type Beast-person. The skills that Beast-people possess from birth depend on what kind of Beast-people they are. However, most Beast-people possess the Dark Vision skill. Also, carnivorous Beast-people have fangs and claws, while herbivorous Beast-people have horns. Within ten years, they grow to the equivalent of fifteen years in human age, and after that, they live until they are a hundred and fifty to two hundred years old. The speed of their aging is extraordinarily slow. Also, children born between parents of different races of Beast-people are born as a Beast-person of one of the parents’ races. There are no cases of things like Beast-people with wildcat tails and a wolf’s tail. However, such children can grow fangs and horns; there have been confirmed cases of things such as bear-type Beast-people with horns. Also, when using the Beast Transformation skill, which will be mentioned later, some of their parents’ physical features can appear. These are not the limits of half-breeds that Beast-people can create; children can be born with pointed Elf ears and fox tails. Their diets depend on what kind of Beast-people they are, but carnivorous Beast-people are not completely unable to eat food that isn’t meat, and likewise, even herbivorous Beast-people can eat meat. As Adventurers, they are suited to being scouts or frontline fighters, and they tend to prefer being unarmed fighters using their claws and horns, or having roles that fight with light equipment. Also, they can gain skills such as Beast Transformation, a skill that turns them temporarily into half-beast half-human creatures, and acquire race-specific Jobs such as Beast Warrior. Perhaps because they worship the beast-kings, there are some with a Job called Shaman, which is a separate Job from the Priest Job. Incidentally, unlike most Beast-people, fox-type, tanuki-type and goat-type Beast-people have qualities suited to magic, so many of them become mages. They don’t have any inclinations to any specific occupations as civilians. They work in all kinds of areas. In societal terms, they are the same as humans, but other than in the Birkett Duchy in the Orbaume Kingdom, few Beast-people hold high-ranking positions in nations. There are no races that Beast-men are hostile towards as a race, but they truly detest those who speak ill of the pride of their kind. It is not uncommon for people to be challenged to duels to the death over wolf-type Beast-people being called Kobolds and buffalo-type Beast-people being called Minotaurs. They have all kinds of views on love and marriage; when members of a single race are all gathered together and living in the same place, they can have monogamy, polygamy or no marriage system at all, depending on the race. The thing that they have in common is that the husbands act important while it is actually the wives that hold authority in the household. But in important situations, the husband’s opinions take priority. When they live in villages and cities, they use the systems of those villages and cities. Also, for Beast-people, love equals marriage; creating children is the basis of it. The criteria for loving someone is whether one wants to make children with them or not. Thus, adult relations are not desirable. Incidentally, Beast-people have certain periods where they want to leave offspring behind, which vary depending on their race. They can still create children outside of these periods, but things are rather plain when doing so. It is not an insult to make fun of this as being a mating season for the Beast-people, but one should be prepared to receive a comeback of, “Well, your people mate all year round.” Category:Species Category:Humanoid Category:Vida's Progeny